


Good Shot

by ButterpuffFairy



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Accidental Death, Gen, M/M, Major Character Injury, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterpuffFairy/pseuds/ButterpuffFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setting up the final battle took time, but they were finally here. The chess pieces had aligned perfectly, but battles always have a loser and not everyone makes it back....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Shot

**Author's Note:**

> \- Lyrics at the end were taken from Devils Backbone by The Civil Wars-

The stage was finally set for the big finale they had been waiting for, the chess pieces were finally ready to be disposed of. The game was over. Checkmate had been called.   
Half of them were inexperienced, and the other half was damaged and broken beyond repair- be it emotionally, or damn near physically. It was to be a quick , but interesting battle. The opponents were cornered like sheep lead to a slaughter, with one Merc openly fighting and one Merc abusing his active camo to confuse the others and pull cheap shots.

It had already been one hell of a battle, and Washington knew they couldn’t take much more of this. He knew that if he kept going, his men would end up injured, captured, or dead… and at this point, he wasn’t sure which was the worst option. He knew Carolina was giving her all, but that leg of hers still hadn’t healed completely, she was able to use her speed more, but only in short bursts. By the look of things, they were screwed. 

Even Carolina was seeing the dwindling odds as Epsilon rattled off help and directions to her to keep her from taking too much damage. Sometimes she thought he yelled “Watch your left!” just to fuck with her head. Just to feel Delta buzz with grief he didn’t understand and memories he couldn’t comprehend. But this was it, this was their final test. After this it would all be over and they would finally be done. This would finally be over. She couldn’t lose, she refused to lose to mercs.

“Eyes on me sweetheart” Felix called, making her jump and look up from her distracted state as she took a firm kick to the chest plate, sending her flying back and knocking the breath out of her as well. The orange and black mercenary, then slowly sauntered to her, yanking her up from the chest plate he had almost dented with the brute force. With his height, he was holding her off the ground at this point, a sick smile on his face- though it was impossible to see. “Shame really. I heard you were a good fighter. All I see is daddy’s little girl.”

“Bastard!” Carolina yelled, kneeing him in the stomach and falling to the ground as he tried to catch his breath. While he was down, a swift heel kick to his helmet left Felix dizzy and trying to shake off the trauma. It wasn’t the first time he had been hit directly in the face, but he never really liked it.

“Felix!” Locus yelled, instantly taking a shot at Carolina and hitting her left shoulder.   
/Missed….but that was too close./

“CAROLINA!” Wash yelled, quickly going to his older sisters side- though he was pushed away in irritation as she stood again and grabbed her weapon. Epsilon brought out the worst in her…he could already tell this was a competition, and not a life or death fight for her.

“Don’t touch me!” She yelled, but Wash grabbed her arm and pulled her aside and Tucker managed get Felix’s attention, while Locus was dealing with heavy gunfire from Sarge and Simmons- who had somehow managed to find yet another giant and unused vehicle from a questionable source.

“Listen to me.” The grey ex-freelancer began, “I have an idea.”

\---

“You’re getting sloppy.”

“Don’t chastise me, Locus!”

“I’m not telling you you’re slipping, I’m ordering you to do better.” Locus growled, coming up behind Felix to cover him as he moved from location, to location.   
The Freelancers had switched positions, he didn’t like the way this looked. They needed to take them out soon before Felix went Manic. Locus was usually able to keep his partners psychopathy in check, but there were times it would have to run its course…those times were bloody and Locus did not need a mess to clean up.

Two sides to every story, he had always heard. But he never thought he would be in a situation where that applied.  
The Chairman had conned them hook, line and sinker. They were caught in a web they couldn’t leave.   
‘There’s a reason that powerful storms are named after people…’ Locus remembered telling Felix that when they found out there were in too deep. What started out as a simple job, had turned into a death sentence.   
Felix, of course, laughed at the time and brushed it all off- but Locus could tell it was getting to him. The orange merc was antsy now, he was neurotic, nearing manic, and he hated being alone…something told Locus that the voices were frightened too.

“Day dreamin’ there, buddy?” Felix said, turning and throwing a knife past Locus’ head, hitting a Tucker in the leg and taking him down, bringing Locus to his senses.

“We’re ending this now. If we take out the main Freelancers, the supports, the rest will crumble.”

“You got it. Go dark, Locus.” He then looked at his partner and gave a small but meaningful nod. “I trust you.”

Spreading out, Felix got Washingtons attention and entered close combat. David was countering quickly, but this would have to be timed perfectly for it to work, the trap was set as far as he could tell…  
'Come on…take my bait…'

A small flicker on radar, a sniper rifle cocked, and one Merc coming out of active Camo sent Carolina into action. As the shot was fired, aimed at Agent Washington, She sprung to her feet and used her speed one last time to tackle Wash out of the way.

The bullet made contact, and Felix looked up at his partner as his world began to fade.

Wash looked up in triumph, making eye contact with Locus as the Merc stood there motionless. In shock. “Sorry Locus. Now we’ve both killed a partner.”

“FELIX!!!” Locus screamed, jumping down from his nest and running to his partner, uncaring of the gunfire around him that slowly started to die down when people noticed what had happened.   
Locus gently took off Felix helmet, and his own as well…if this was the end, he didn’t want to be staring at a damned helmet. He then moved down to pull off Felix left glove, and then his own, pulling up his partners hand and kissing the ring that adorned his finger.  
No one knew…but now, he didn’t care who saw.   
‘What have I done?’

Spitting blood, Felix had a weak smile on his face as he looked up at his partner in battle and in life. He didn’t feel anger, he felt relief.   
The voices were quite, the feeling of being manic was gone, he was slowly feeling numb. Numb was something he had never felt before.  
“Good shot…Looks like you win…”

~Don’t care if he’s guilty, don’t care if he’s not  
He’s good and he’s bad and he’s all that I’ve got  
Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I’m begging you please  
Don’t take that sinner from me  
Oh don’t take that sinner from me~


End file.
